galaxyangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Bianca Mateus
is the late younger sister of Roselle Mateus. Category:Deceased Characters Appearance Based off the clothes Nano replicated from looking at the photographs in Roselle's pendant, Bianca wore a bright red dress with white patterns going down the middle. She had green ribbons that complimented her wavy blonde hair. History Early History Bianca was born on an unknown planet in the EDEN Universe and was a citizen of the Transbaal empire. She lived with her brother but was diagnosed with a disease at an early age that confined her to bed for most of her short life. Growing up indoors, Bianca had the desire to see the sky and the stars. Roselle devoted his life in making the most of his sister's wishes true and he enlisted in the military to become a pilot. Roselle's life consisted of studying, training, and visiting his sister in the hospital whenever he had the chance. When Roselle finally became chosen to become a pilot, he returned to the hospital but found an empty bedroom and learned that his sister had shortly passed away while he was undertaking piloting exams. Mugen Kairo no Kagi Bianca is retroactively introduced in Nano's Chapter during the Luxiole's flight to the nanomachine facility on Femto. Nano asks if Roselle wanted to be a pilot since the beginning and Roselle mentioned he became one for "her" and the topic is avoided to reach the facility without being seen by Benedictine's fleet. Roselle spoke more of her when Kazuya picks up a pendant with holographic images of her when Roselle drops it during their wait in the facility. Bianca's character is a major part of Nano's route and could technically pass for Roselle's "Route" as he is at his most emotional and revealing. Nano's insistence on cheering up Roselle led her to listen to his stories in Bianca's form and it eventually led to her memories being replaced with Bianca's based on Roselle's stories. Kazuya gets Tequila to help him and merged his mind and Nano's mind to return her own memories before they were replaced. Bianca is mentioned in other routes such as in Anise's route, where Roselle mentioned that he hadn't felt the level of contentment he had with competing with Anise since Bianca was alive. Whether or not Roselle proved a problem in Kazuya and his chosen Angel's relationship, Roselle would apologize at the end of the conflict and promised to take everyone to visit Bianca's resting place together. Eigou Kaiki no Toki Bianca's grave is visited by Kazuya and his chosen Angel at the beginning of the game where they leave a bouquet of flowers for her while speaking of her brother's bravery and sacrifice. Roselle's pendant was apparently recovered on the hull of the chosen Angel's Emblem Frame and while Kazuya wanted to leave it on the grave, his partner proposes that it would alright for them to have it as a keepsake from both Roselle and Bianca and she puts it on Kazuya's neck. It would be the memory of Bianca and the missing pendant that allowed Herea to possess Roselle's restored body. When the pendant fell from Kazuya's neck after his apparent "death", Herea started hearing Bianca's voice calling to Roselle and the surge of memories drove Herea out of Roselle while the latter returned to his regular self. At the end of game, Kazuya returns the pendant to Roselle. Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters